


The Big Question

by TheCaptainToMyHook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptainToMyHook/pseuds/TheCaptainToMyHook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Hook have been dating for a while in Storybrooke and Hook is ready to take it to the next level. But Hooks traditional ways means he has to have a special convocation with a certain Prince Charming first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Question

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first ever fic. So I am very scared, I'd love any feedback, good or bad.  
> Also any mistakes are my own, I'm not great at writing but I just loved this idea in my head so I had to write it. Thanks, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> No copyright intended

Hook sat in the empty sheriff station, he'd been there a while now, 36 minutes; if the cell phone Emma demanded he carried around was correct. Hook knew when he arrived that David wouldn't be back to the station from his patrol till 4:00, but he made sure he arrived early to give him time to think. Because he sure as hell needs sometime to think before he did this. Hook (or Killian as most people call him now) had sat in this office everyday this week waiting for the Princes return, but leaving each time before the clock struck 4:00, his nerves getting the better of him.   
The time was now 4:07, David was late. Hook stood shifting his hand to an inside pocket of his leather jacket, feeling for a hidden object, nodded then started pacing towards the window. After an unknown time of pacing (bugger the damn cell phone) the old door of the station opened and in strolled the infamous Prince Charming.   
"Jones.... What are you doing here?" David asked cautiously, but still smiling.   
Hook stilled, he could feel the colour drain from his face as he locked eyes with David.   
He was actually going to do this... in the brief moment while the two men stared at each other, the last few months flashed across Hooks vision: saving Henry, defeating Pan, then Zelena, then the bloody Snow Queen! He'd had barely a moment alone with Emma, but he was sure about this, about her. He'd not been this sure on anything since he fell for Milah. He loves Emma with all his heart, his soul, his very being. There's not a thing he wouldn't do for her just to see her smile.   
"Killian, what is it?.... What's happened? Is Emma ok? Is it Henry?" The world rushed out of David's mouth like his tongue was on fire.   
Hook shook his head, snapping himself out of his dream like state. "No Henry is ok, Emma is fine, she's perfect in fact."   
"Oh right, well what brings you here then, surely you know Emma works the morning shift?"   
Hook blinked, no matter how many times he had mentally prepared himself for this talk he knew he would never be ready. His tongue left his mouth to moisten his lips, as he patted his chest pocket again. "Well mate, I came to talk to you actually. It's of a rather important matter really..."   
"What is it Killian, come on. Snow and Neal are waiting for me at Grannies." He calls over his shoulder as he places his gun and keys in the desk draw.   
"Well it's about Emma actually, more specifically her and I" Hook trailed off.  
"Oh, you having some problems, because I don't really think I'm the guy to talk to about it"   
"No, no, it's the opposite really. I actually came to say the I think she is a bloody brilliant woman and I'd very much like to spend the rest of my life with her" His throat was dry, and palms sweaty. There he'd done it, that wasn't so bad.   
Silence enveloped the station as David slowly took his jacket off and went to sit down in the chair that Killian had lately vacated. David didn't look at Hook, he was staring at the ground, rubbing his hands along his jean covered thighs. Hook couldn't see David's face, but he seemed to be able to see the glint of a smile. Surely that was a good sign.   
"You want to marry Emma?"   
"Well I... Yes?"   
The Prince chuckled, and finally raised his head to look Killian dead in the eye, "So why exactly are you here, shouldn't you be telling her that?"  
"Well I only thought it good form to ask you, as the father of the bride-to-be, shall we say, for permission"   
David rose from his chair, not breaking eye contact with Killian, and strode toward where he stood, folding his arms across his chest and waited. If anyone were to walk into the station now, it would very much look as if the Prince and the Pirate were about to kiss.   
"You love her?" David asked in a hushed voice.  
"Yes" Hook replied without missing a beat.   
"Does she love you?"   
"I believe she does, yes"   
"Then who would I be to stand in the way of love"   
"Really?!?"   
"What else do you think I would say Jones, sure she's my daughter, but I can't tell her who she can be with. If you love her and she is happy then that is plenty good enough for me. God knows you have proved yourself enough!"  
Hook smirked, "Thanks mate." He let out a sigh of relief and wiped his forehead clean of the sweat which had gathered on his brow then rubbed his hands down the back of his pants to dry them off, before nervously patting the box in his chest pocket.   
"You already got a ring!?!?"   
"What? Well yes... it is one I've had for a long while, I found it a few weeks back on the Jolly Roger and as soon as I saw it I knew I wanted it on Emma's finger." Killian reached into his coat and retrieved the small black leather box that he had been nervously checking for the past hour. He slowly opened the box to reveal a sparkling platinum ring, with a large crystal diamond in the centre, with a smaller white pearl on each side. The ring showed no signs of damage or even a hint at its age, unlike the leather box case where the leather had loosened and torn, the ring shone when the sun hit it, much like Emma's hair, Killian thought.   
David's eyes widened as he stared at the delicate ring, "Well it puts Snow's to shame, that's for sure!"   
"Aye, it's a beauty, just like your daughter"   
Killian then closed the box and replaced it to the pocket by his heart. When it was safely away David reached out and patted Killians shoulder, pulling him in to a one armed hug. "You're a good man Killian, and I'd be honoured for you to join our family."   
Hook froze.... A family? Sure he knew he'd get Emma as a wife and Henry, but he hadn't thought of the rest which came with Emma. It's wasn't a bad thing, in fact he would be quite happy to be part of the 'Charming gang'. Killian encompassed David and patted him on the back, "Thanks.... Dad?"   
"Uhhmm, yeah I don't think we are quite there yet Jones," He said with a shake of his head, but his lips still tugged up into a smile. "Anyway, my queen and my prince await, so I better be off."  
"Yes of course, cheers Dave."   
David turned and gathered his jacket and truck keys off the desk. He strolled to the door, with a little extra bounce in his step, but turned as he opened the door, "And Jones?"   
"Yes?"   
"If you were really this nervous asking me for permission, I really hope you stay well hydrated the day you pop the question to Emma, cause you really need a shower! You stink of sweat!"   
Then it hit him, he has to actually ask Emma.   
Bloody Hell!


End file.
